Guess Who
by Alexx972
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia's life has gotten flipped upside down in the matter of a few months. She's been ignored by those who she considers 'family' all because Lisanna Strauss has come back from the 'dead'. Yet what happens when somebody comes to Lucy's side? It comes as a shock to everybody who it is that introduces Lucy to her to new friends. BixLu FanFic!
1. Chapter 1: Things Change

**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so go easy would ya? Thanks. Please R&R  
"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'_  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima's property, and sadly not mine.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV:  
**

As I was walking on the canal edge headed home, I started to think about the past few months, And how everything seemed to have been flipped upside down since Lisanna came back from the 'dead'. It may sound as if I'm jealous, but that isn't the case, I'm just sick of being by myself. Nobody in the guild talks to me anymore because they are all either out on jobs or they are to busy with Lisanna, hell my own team hasn't spoken to me in 3 months! I can understand at first everybody being fully absorbed in Lisanna and her stories about Edolas, since they haven't seen her in 2 years, but 3 months is ridiculous! As I see my apartment coming closer, as I reach the door I hear a crash coming from inside. I hurry and unlock the door grabbing my baseball bat to use as a weapon knowing that it isn't my team just breaking in like they used to. As I head into my bedroom I look around seeing that nobody is there I relax letting my guard down, only to turn around and see Natsu, Erza, and Grey sitting at the table.

I stare at them in shock before I ask with slight agitation and pure curiosity, "Uh, hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Erza gestures to the chair beside her, and they all look at me with disapproving looks before Natsu turns to me and says, "Lucy we have something serious to talk to you about." '_Wait, 'Lucy'...'serious'...No..it can't be...__' _My eyes widen slightly as realization dawns on me.

Gray is the next to speak up, "Were kicking you off of Team Natsu and having Lisanna join. Since you're inadequate" _'...Gray...'_

Erza nods and speaks next, "Yes, you see Lucy you're always complaining about not being able to pay for your rent and how we always destroy everything. It's also that you're pretty weak so were giving you this opportunity to go on solo jobs and get stronger." Once she finishes speaking they all stand up and head out the door with a final statement from Natsu.

"I also don't want you messing mine and Lisanna's relationship up with your slutty attitude."

As I sat there in shock, the only things running through my head _'inadequate' 'weak' 'slutty' _I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and went to bed unable to understand everything that was going on.

* * *

**3rd Person** POV:

As Lucy opened her eyes the next morning she awoke only to be blinded by sunlight and a pounding headache, remembering the events from yesterday she rolled over and buried her head into the pillow. Deciding to look at the time she jumped out of bed at the alarming time of 10:45. Lucy took a quick shower and headed towards the guild with out a worry in the world having decided that the events of yesterday mean nothing since it'll be the same as the last 3 months have been. When Lucy walked into the guild and nobody acknowledged her as always._  
_

Lucy headed to the bar as normal and sat in her normal seat, everything would look normal to on lookers who didn't know what was going on "Hey Mira, could I get a strawberry milk shake?" Mira looked at Lucy smiled and nodded and went to make it.

Lucy turned around in her seat and appeared to be looking for somebody or _something_, and when Mira got back with the milkshake Lucy tossed some Jewel onto the counter and looked as if she was leaving. Yet that's when everybody started to notice something different about Lucy as she walked by, she wasn't wearing her normal skirt and overly revealing top. No, Lucy was wearing shredded black skinny jeans, ankle high combat boots, and a black top that covers her arms but not her shoulders and stops just above the navel, as also wasn't wearing her hair in her normal pigtail style she was wearing it down and it came to her lover back and she had electric blue tips. She also wasn't headed out of the guild but to a table across the room from Gajeels which sat in the opposite corner. By now everybody had been deathly silent when all of a sudden the doors slammed open and in walked Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lisanna.

* * *

**Back to Lucy's POV:**

As I was headed to my new seat in the guild I felt everybodys eyes on me. _'Yes I changed, damn is that what it takes to even...' _My thoughts were interrupted when the guild doors slammed open courtesy of the biggest assholes in the guild. Natsu, Erza Gray, and Lisanna. _'__Seems they have yet to notice' _As I was looking at them, watching and waiting. Erza was the first to notice, then like a domino effect, Natsu, Gray then ,the dim wit of the group, Lisanna.

Erza was also the first to speak up, "Why are you all so silent, What has happened?" I chuckled and waited, knowing that they were going to rat me out. Surprisingly nobody spoke up, but they continued to stare as I sat there watching with a smirk on my face while drinking my smoothy. They turned to me and their jaws dropped, thats when the statement that set me off was said.

"So the attention whore figured out a new tactic." I turned and glared at the culprit while everybody was sitting there with their jaws dropped, and thats when I instantly knew who said it. _'Natsu.'_

"You know what Natsu, I've had enough of your bull shit, It's time I taught you a lesson." I spoke as I walked up to him with the deadliest aurora coming off of me.

Natsu only smirked, "Oh really now, and what would that be? You coul.." All I heard were gasps around me, as I lowered my hand I turned and headed back over to my table. Once I sat down I observed my work, seeing how I punched Natsu across the room and through the wall. I heard somebody start laughing, it was a deep booming laugh, and I knew it was Laxus. I turned my head to see him laughing at a bright red Bixlow, _'I wonder what they're laughing at him for.' _ I looked back over to where Natsu is..or should say was, I looked at their normal table and saw him along with Erza, Lisanna, and Gray glaring in my direction, knowing well that they couldn't fully see me and I just smirked. Deciding that I've had enough of the stares I layed my head down on the table and started to think about what all has happened the last few months. I started to feel depressed again and tried thinking of other things. Once I felt most of the stares leave I lifted up my head and looked around and thats when I saw the Seith Mage staring at me intently, I blushed bright red and turned away.

_'Why did I just do that..I don't like Bixlow...do I?'_

* * *

**Sorry for the slow chapter, but it'll get there, promise! Also, sorry for the OOCness!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Powers

**Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews! It means a lot! Please** **R&R!**  
**"Speaking"**  
**_'Thoughts'_**

* * *

**Previously: **Once I felt most of the stares leave I lifted up my head and looked around and thats when I saw the Seith Mage staring at me intently, I blushed bright red and turned away.

_'Why did I just do that..I don't like Bixlow...do I?'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima's property, and disappointingly not mine.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV:  
**

As those thoughts started to run through Lucy's head her eyes widened. As she decided to take her mind off of things for a while, she went over to the mission board and started to look for the right job. One job caught Lucys eye, it was to defeat 3 Blizzardvern* on Mt. Hakobe to get the sliver key Lupus and 100,000 Jewel. Lucy's face lit up when she saw the request, she ripped it off of the request board and headed over to where Mira was talking to Master.

When Lucy was standing by her normal spot at the bar she handed Mira the request, "Lucy are you sure you can do this by yourself?"

"Yes Mira, 3 Blizzardverns shouldn't be too hard." Lucy retorted, but her comment was thrown away when Master decided to speak up.

"This is your first solo job correct child?" Lucy nodded knowing he was going to say more, "Well the sadly I can't let you go on such a job alone, somebody will have to go with you."

"Master I'll be fine, nobody needs to—" Lucy got cut off mid sentence. As she turned around to see who it was, her jaw dropped.

"We'll go with her gramps, and just so she won't get all pissed off, well let her do all the work and only step in if needed, how does that sound?" Laxus said without any question.

"Well, alright, but if she comes back badly injured and you didn't do your job there will be punishment!" Master said as he stamped the paper.

"Hey! I never agreed to this!" Lucy shouted as she felt myself get picked up and thrown over somebodys shoulders. As she looked to see who it was she noticed the floating dolls right in front of her face and knew exactly who it was.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

_'Bixlow.'_

"Bixlow, put me down." I say as a dark aura surrounds me.

"That isn't going to work on my Cosplayer." Bixlow states in a carefree tone as his dolls repeat 'Cosplayer' 3 times.

"Dammit, fine. Laxus why did you offer to come with me?" I ask with curiosity lacing my words.

"Well, Blondie, I wanted to see what's made you so confident and how you had the miraculous strength to punch flame brain across the room and through a wall." He says in a matter-of-fact way. Once he says that I pale a considerable amount thinking about what happened this morning when I woke up.

_**~Flashback~**_

_As I opened my eyes the next morning I awoke only to be blinded by sunlight and a pounding headache, remembering the events from yesterday I rolled over and buried my head into the pillow. I was starting to dose off again when I felt a tap on my shoulder I rolled over only to come face to face with my lion spirit. Loke._

_'KYAAA' I screamed and fell backwards off of the bed hitting my head in the process._

_'Are you okay Princess? Sorry I startled you.' Loke said while holding his hand out to help me up. I took his hand only to be pulled up into a bone crushing hug._

_'Loke, I said I was alright.' I stated while patting his head._

_'Lucy are you really okay? I'm not only talkinging about falling off of the bed, I'm also talking about what happened yesterday. All of your spirits are worried, even Aquarius.' He stated._

_'O-oh, how do you guys know about that?' I asked curiously as my mood started becoming more and more depressed._

_'Well Princess, since the guild started ignoring you and you stopped calling us out as often we started to get worried about you so Virgo and I have been monitoring what has been happening to you on the outside of your emotions. So when that happened last night and we heard you doubting your strength we went to the Spirit King and got you a gift.' Loke said as he pulled something out of his pocket when he opened his hand I saw they were rings that looked alot like his own, except they were all different colors and a lot smaller.'The are the spirit rings, each ring gives you help from a celestial spirit that you are contracted to.' As I listen to what each ring does and who it is for, one question sticks in my mind._

_'Wait Loke, why did __Moustache Man_ decide to give me these?' I ask curiously, as I have honestly never heard of them.

_'Ah, see that's the thing Princess, you are the first to ever receive these rings, that is why you can not let anybody know about them, I know you do not like lying that is why you can tell them that you've been training with your spirits for the last few months, which isn't a lie because you've been training with Capricorn.' He states as he puts the rings on my hand in the set order of how I've become contracted to them._

_'Well thanks Loke, tell the other spirits and Moustache Man thanks also.' I say trying to remember which is which._

_'I will, and I must depart now Princess, remember not a word.' Loke says as he leaves._

**_~End Flashback~_**

_'Dammit Loke you knew something like this would happen, stupid cat.'_

"..ucy...Lucy...LUCY" Shouts Evergreen.

"Huh! What?" I say as I look around and notice that were already at the train station.

"You've been silent for some time now, and are slightly pale, are you ill?" Freed questions.

"What, no, I'm fine just...thinking." I state awkwardly, "Oh, and Bixlow put me the hell down!" I shout as I hit him in the back of the head.

"Okay! Calm down." As he sets me down I run a hand through my hair when Evergreen suddenly grabs my hand.

"These rings are amazing! Where did you get them?!" She asks excitedly, as I once again pale slightly.

"Oh, Loke gave me them, they are supposed to help balance out my magic better and it also helps me call out my spirits with slightly less effort." I say coming up with a random excuse.

"Well thats interesting, but why are they all different colors?" Questions Freed.

"It's a color for each spirit they are also placed in order of how they were contracted, thats also why I don't have rings on my right pointer finger or thumb and why I have 3 smaller rings on my right ring finger." I simply say.

"Then which is which? The colors don't seem to match your keys." Laxus deadpans knowing that Evergreen and Freed are interested.

"Yeah they can't have repeated colors, I don't know why though, but on my left hand from pinky to thumb are Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus, Virgo, and Sagittarius, then on my right from pinky to middle is Leo, Gemini, Aries, Scorpio, and Capricorn." I say as I point out each one.

"The train is here, finally!" Shouts Bixlow as he once again hauls me over his shoulder and his babies shouting 'finally'.

"What in the hell Bixlow, put me down!" I shout as I start to squirm trying to get out of his grasp.

"Okay." he shrugs and lets go to where I'm headed head first onto the ground, but I react quick enough and grab him around the waist. "Well damn Cosplayer, if you wanted me that bad you could have just said so." He said and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Pissed, I did the first thing I thought of and bent into a backbend, stood up and walked away from all of their shocked faces. I'm the first one on the train so I head straight for the last car to find that there is only one compartment left so I quickly get in and sit on the far edge by the window. Once the rest find the cart they all sit down and of course Bixlow sits beside me with Laxus across from me and Evergreen beside him and Freed beside her. As the train starts to move I realize that its a 2 hour trip to Shirotsume Town and decide to take a nap as I'm dozing off I hear Freed ask Bixlow a question.

"Do you like Lucy? You've had her in your sight since this morning."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey Guys, I don't know when I'll update but I'll try to update as much as possible, if you guys have any questions ask and I'll answer to the best of my ability! Also the rings idea was something that I just randomly came up with. If you guys have any ideas let me know, this story doesn't have any set path yet so I'm open for ideas! ^-^ *Blizzardvern- A snow or the white wyvern that like in snowy climates. **

**The Rings:**

**Blue- Aquarius- Breathe Underwater- Left Pinky  
Red- Cancer- Speed and Appearance Change- Left Ring Finger  
Green- Taurus- Strength- Left Middle Finger  
Black- Virgo- Heightened Defenses- Left Pointer Finger  
Yellow- Sagittarius- Perfect Aim- Left Thumb  
Orange- Leo/Loke- Agility and Regulus (nullified version)- Right Pinky  
Purple- Gemini- Illusions don't work and Mind Reading (Like Cobra)- Right Ring Finger  
Pink- Aries- Make Wool Platforms****- Right Ring Finger**  
Brown- Scorpio -Create a Sand Smoke Screen**- Right Ring Finger**  
Grey- Capricorn- Advanced Hand-to-Hand Tactics- Right Middle Finger


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews! It means a lot! Sorry if the story seems rushed as I said this is really isnt fully planned out and I'm updating as I get ideas, sorry. Please** **R&R!**  
**"Speaking"**  
**_'Thoughts'_**

* * *

**Previously: **As the train starts to move I realize that its a 2 hour trip to Shirotsume Town and decide to take a nap as I'm dozing off I hear Freed ask Bixlow a question.

"Do you like Lucy? You've had her in your sight since this morning."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima's property, and sadly not mine.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

**_~Dream~_**

_I woke up in a dark hallway that had candles lining each wall of the hallway serving as its light source, I looked down and saw that I was wearing a midnight blue nightgown that went down to mid-thigh. As I was starting to look around I heard a scream come from the end of the hallway, I was running down the hallway and I saw a light that seemed to be getting closer and brighter the faster I ran. Once I got to the end of the hallway I saw myself tied to a chair surrounded by what I believe to be bandits, I had all of my clothes on and didn't seem to be bleeding besides a few small cuts, I looked at what the bandits were doing and I paled. They had somebody that could call celestial spirits and they had a rune barrier set up to where when the spirits were called they couldn't return to their world. The worst part was after they would call them the would point them over to where the screams were coming from and they would attempt to come over to me to help but would be trapped in the runes, they would then proceed to break each key after the spirits were called, breaking my contracts and the only keys that would ever exist for the spirits. They called out Loke and pointed him over towards me, he paled and tried to come to my side and thats when I started to cry and scream as they broke his key which was the only key left._

_**~End Dream~**_

* * *

**Bixlows POV:**

"Do you like Lucy? You've had her in your sight since this morning." Freed asks with a slight smirk on his face

"What? You're joking, right?" I ask a bit stunned.

"No, we're not. You've been s-" Evergreen started to speak when she got cut off by a sudden scream coming from Cosplayers. We all turned to look at her when a bright flash of light came from the front of out cart. We all turned to see a distraught Loke with a pained look on his face.

"Loke what the hell is going on with Blondie? Why is she screaming like that?" Laxus questions once Loke realizes we are there.

"She's having a nightmare if that isn't obvious enough by the ear piercing scream." He retorts.

Well no shit, but what's so bad that made her scream like she just witnessed murder?" I ask.

Lokes head snaps my way as he states, "She screams because she basically witnessed murder, and not once but 15 times over." By the time hes finished what he was saying Cosplayer shoots up from the window she was leaning against and immediately reaches for her keys and looks around at each of us and by the time her eyes would have reached Loke he already had her into what looked like a bone crushing hug.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I shoot up from my spot against the window and immediately grab my keys and look around, as I look around I see Bixlow, Freed, Evergreen, and Laxus all staring at me. Suddenly I'm pulled into a bone crushing hug by a black blur with orange spiky hair. I immediately recognize it as Loke and pull him into and equally as bone crushing hug as I start to sob.

"Loke, what are you doing here?" I quietly ask.

"I saw your dream Princess, and I swear that I'll never let that happen to any of us." He says as he slowly pulls back and looks me in the eyes.

"Why was it that I only saw you when your key got broken and not any of my other spirits?" I question.

"Simple, me and you have a special bond which causes you to subconsciously view me as your most cared for or protected key and spirit. It also causes you the most mental anguish to see the spirit whose life you fought to save be ended by one swift movement." He states as he rubs me back trying to calm me down

"How long was I asleep?" I ask out loud yet to no one in particular.

"About 15 minutes." Freed states.

_'It feels like its been a couple hours, what the hell'_

"So, what was this nightmare about? As Loke said it was as if you were watching murder 15 times over." Evergreeen questions.

"Yeah, basically it was murder 10 times over. I ended up watching all of my keys get broken in half. Yet when it came to Lokes key I actually saw him get summoned, trapped in runes, and I saw the pain on his face as they slowly broke his key. well after that I guess I just lost it." I explained as tears started to slowly make their way down my face.

Evergreen looks at my with sympathy, "Bixlow, Loke move over so I can sit there, neither of you know how to comfort her."

Loke looks over at me, "Well, I must be going now Princess, I'll come check on you later." and with that he slowly fades out of sight.

"Listen to me we wont let that happen to any of your keys, now why don't you try to get some rest that way you'll have energy for the job, alright?" She calmly says to me, to which I only nod in reply.

"Bixlow go sit over in my seat." She says...well more like tells Bixlow as she sets my head in her lap and darkness instantly takes over.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the late up date, I was having trouble getting this chapter to turn out right. Also, I'll be updating this story on Mondays, Wednesdays, and on Fridays. If something for me comes up on any of those days I'll update the day after. I'm sorry for not having a productive chapter, but this will be important during the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bonding & Battle

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry Ive been gone for so long, a lot of things have been going on at home so I haven't had any time to just sit down and write, school just started started for me so things have been pretty busy lately. I'll try to update as much as possible, hopefully that will be once a week. Anyways, thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews! They mean alot to me! Please R&R and F&F!  
"Speaking"  
****_'Thoughts'_**

* * *

**Previously: **"Listen to me we wont let that happen to any of your keys, now why don't you try to get some rest that way you'll have energy for the job, alright?" She calmly says to me, to which I only nod in reply.

"Bixlow go sit over in my seat." She says...well more like tells Bixlow as she sets my head in her lap and darkness instantly takes over.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and not mine, sadly.**

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

I woke up to being shaken by Evergreen and her shouting my name in my ear.

"..ucy...Lucy...LUCY!" Shouts Evergreen.

I jerk up quickly, managing to smash my forehead into Evergreens.

"Ahl!" Me and Evergreen both shout with a resounding 'Thump' as our foreheads bounced off of eachother.

"I'm so sorry Evergreen!" I quickly say as I rub my now bright red forehead.

"It's fine Lucy! I shouldn't have been so close, also call me Ever." She says with a smile. As we walk out of the compartment all three of the guys give us each a weird look then start chuckling.

"What are you idiots laughing about? I ask in an exasperated tone.

"Well you and Ever are both sporting cheery red foreheads, so... Laxus says while still chuckling. I roll my eyes at Laxus and pull the job request out of my pocket and see that we need to go to the mayors house then head off to beat the 3 blizzardvern.

"Guys we need to head off to the mayors if we're going to get this job done and over with." I say as I turn on my heel and start heading towards the mayors.

"Oi, Cosplayer! Wait up!" Bixlow shouts as he runs up behind me with his 'babies' floating behind him chanting 'Wait! Wait! Wait!'

"Yes Bixlow?" I question as he throws his arm over my shoulders.

"Where are you running off to Cosplayer?" He questions.

"What do you mean running off?" I question curiously.

"You just started to head off in this direction after shouting something about the mayor". Bixlow states as his 'babies' repeat 'Mayor! Mayor! Mayor!'

"I just want to get this job done with!" I snap out.

"Calm down Cosplayer, we're just here to help if you need it." Bixlow states as he lifts his hands in mock surrender.

"I know, sorry for snapping at you. Thanks for coming anyways though." I say as I smile up at him.

"No problem Cosplayer! Anytime you need some back up I'll happily come!" Bixlow says as his tongue lolls out of his mouth and his totems repeat 'Happily! Happily! Happily!'

I grin as I reply to him, "Thanks Bixlow, and who knows one day I may just take you up on that offer."

I faintly see him grin and he replies, "I'd like that Cosplayer."

As we reach the top of the hill we can clearly see a huge mansion with large iron gates at the front of it. We walk up to the gate and start to look around and that attracts the gatekeepers attention.

"Stop you three! Who goes there!" The gatekeeper shouts.

"Mages from Fairy Tail, here about a job request your mayor posted." I shout back.

"Show your guild marks" He replies.

I look at the other four and nod my head as I lift my hand into the air. As my hand hung in the air I see out of the corner of my eye that Freed also raises his hand up, followed by Bixlow sticking his tongue out as Ever points to her chest and Laxus lifts his shirt. The gatekeeper has a slight look of shock on his face as he yells to open the gates.

"Right this way, the mayor is expecting you." the gatekeeper tells us as he leads us into the mansion.

**~Time** **Skip~**  
(After talking with the mayor.)

As we head towards the path that leads up the mountain I look back to see that all of The Thunder God Tribe are discussing something. I stop and turn around and say "Hey, you guys do know that you're only here if I need help, right?" I question.

All of them freeze in place and turn their heads towards me with a look of shock.

"We know that, why do you bring it up?" Freed asks with a quick voice.

"What were you guys talking about?" I question out loud.

"We were just talking about what to do if you do at all need help!" Evergreen quickly says.

"Yeah, sure you were." I say as I roll my eyes and turn around, heading off further towards the mountain.

* * *

**~Laxus's POV~**

As Blondie turns around my mind drifts off to think about the choices and the consequences, only to decide that this will be a test. I have to make sure that she can handle herself and that everything that has happened isn't only a fluke.

* * *

**~Evergreen's POV~**

The thought of Lucy being able to join the Thunder God Tribe makes me extremely happy! I'm always stuck around Bix, Freed and Laxus, it's a miracle that I haven't gone crazy yet. I just have to hope that Lucys strength isn't a fluke.

* * *

**~Freed's POV~**

The thought of Lucy joining the Thunder God Tribe is actually quite a pleasing thought. I believe that having somebody to discuss books with is quiet exciting and if what i've heard is correct, then Lucy is writing a book. One can only wish that Lucys strength isn't a fluke.

* * *

**~Bixlow's POV~**

The thought of Cosplayer getting into the Thunder God Tribe is pretty cool. Knowing that I'll be able to spend more time with, and get to mess with her is awesome. I can only hope that Cosplayer is as strong, if not stronger, as I believe she is.

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

As we start to get closer to where the blizzardvern supposedly are I begin to slow down, I looked back at the Thunder God Tribe to see that none of them have noticed that I stopped. I also notice that they are not watching where they are going therefore thy don't see the giant root that is sticking up out of the ground. So instead of telling them about it I just smirk and stand back to watch the show.

"Kyaa!/Ahh!/Shit!/Heh!"

Evergreen, Freed and Laxus tripped and fell flat on their faces while Bixlows 'babies' prevented him from falling, once he got caught he started to laugh along with me.

"Why didnt you try to stop us Blondie?!" Laxus shouts at me.

"Well maybe if you weren't in lala land you would have seen the root and therefore wouldn't have tripped!" I shout back at him.

"Hmph." Laxus huffs as I spin on my heel and walk towards a clearing that is just up ahead. As we got a bit closer I broke out into a sprint, once I got close enough to the middle of the clearing I pulled Virgos key off of my key ring.

"Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I shout.

"Yes Princess." Virgo says as she steps out of the brilliant golden light.

"Can you look ahead and see how far away the blizzardvern are or if we are even close to them at all." I ask.

"I'll be back in a moment princess." Virgo says as she begins to dig a tunnel underground.

As I wait for Virgo to return I see out of the corner of my eye that Evergreen has a worried look on her face.

"Hey Ever, what's wrong?" I call over to her.

She goes wide eyed and turns to face me, "What do you mean what's wrong? I'm not worried about anything." She quickly stammers out.

"Yeah, then why did you say that you weren't worried when I never said anything having to do with you being worried?", I smugly question.

"I...uh...okay! I'm worried about you is all, you're really my first female friend and this is your first solo mission. It also doesn't help that it's against a bunch of blizzardvern, I just don't want you to get hurt." She says as she begins to look even more worried.

I smirk at her and say, "Thanks for worrying but I'll be fine, I have my spirits and I've got a few trucks up my sleeve, so there is nothing to worry about, Evergreen."

"Alright, just don't get hurt, okay!" Ever stresses

"Don't worry Ever I won't!" I reply just as Virgo pops back up.

"Princess the monsters you have to fight are just up ahead." Vito says.

"Thank you Virgo" I reply happily.

"Princess the things Loke told you about his ring are not all that it can do. There is something very special about that ring, but you'll have to ask Loke about it." Virgo says as she disappears into a golden light.

'What does she mean that's not the only thing it can do? I'll have to ask Loke about it later.' I thought to myself as I turned around to face the others.

"So did you all hear what Virgo had to say?" I question the others.

I get a chorus of 'yea's' from everybody.

"Okay, if I need any help at all I'll let you guys know. Alright?" I question.

Once again I only got a chorus of 'yea's' from everybody.

I turned around and headed towards where Virgo told me the bizzardverns were. As I was about to walk through the bushes one of Bixlows 'babies' comes and hovers by my head. I turn around to see that the others looked just as curious as I did, while Bixlow looked shocked beyond all belief.

"Uhm, why is he over here?"I ask Bixlow.

"I honestly have no idea." Bixlow replies.

I look up at the totem floating by my head with a curious look and what is does next shocks me.

"Safe!" The totem shouts.

Bixlow looks speechless and shouts a "What?!"

Another one comes over and says "Keep!" While the other once again repeats "Safe!"

As we all look over at them in shock another one comes over and says, "Lucy!"

I look at all of them and smile as they all say in order "Keep!" "Lucy!" "Safe!"

"Why the hell are they over there Bixlow?" Laxus shouts.

"I have no clue, they did it on their own." Bixlow calmly replies.

"Don't you control them?" Evergreen asks.

"No, they ar-" Bixlow starts as I cut him off.

"They are their own souls, so they can't be controlled. All Bixlow does is keep them safe and has rescued them so they keep him safe in return. They are like my spirits they are their own person but they are under our guidance." I state.

I see Bixlow look over at me in shock and ask, "How did you know that?"

"Well your the first person I've ever known to use Seith Magic so I was curious and did some research about it. I actually think Seith Magic is really cool." I sheepishly say.

"Oh, well at least you don't think it's creepy." Bixlow states with a grin.

I smile and turn around and walk through the bushes with 3 of Bixlows 'babies' following me. As I get out at the other side I see that instead of just 3 blizzardvern there are actually 12 of them.

"Holy Shit!" I mutter under my breath.

_'I guess I'll have to use Taurus and Capricorn, I'll also call out Loke.'_ I thought as I grabbed Loke's key.

I smirked as I yelled, "Open Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

As Loke popped out with a smirk on his face the blizzardverns took notice of me, well us, and all headed towards us.

"Ready Loke?" I ask as my gaze slides over to him.

"I always am princess." Loke smugly says.

As me and Loke charge I notice that Taurus's ring and Capricorn's ring have a faint glow.

_'So that's how they work.'_ I thought as I punched a blizzardvern in the face.

"Hey Loke!" I shout over all the sounds of the fighting that's going on.

"Yes princess?" He shouts back.

"Why did Virgo tell me that there was something else with your ring?" I say as I take another blizzardvern down.

"Well you know how there are dragon slayers and god slayers, right?" He questions me.

"Well yeah but why does that...?" I trail off waiting for him to explain.

"Well I can train you to become a lion slayer, it actually doesn't go with the ring, but more with the rings. Having the rings means that you have enough power to become a lion slayer." He replies.

"So what do I have to do to become a Lion slayer?" I question.

"Well, to start off with you would have to vigorously train for about 2 years." Loke tells me as we take down the last blizzardvern.

"Okay, so what will happen when I become one?" I ask curiously.

"Well, your hair will poof out a bit like mine does, you'll get the lion ears in your hair, but since your a female your hair won't poof out too much. Also you'll get longer canines, you'll be able to transform into a lion and a couple other things that you'll have to find out on your own." Loke tells me as I just stare at him.

"So, I'll be doing all of this in 2 years?!" I question.

"You'll have to take a 2 year leave of absence from the guild though." Loke cautiously tells me.

"Alright, I'll do it! This will be wonderful!" I excitedly say!

"Are you sure princess?" Loke asks.

"Yes Loke, let's finish this that way I can tell Master and pack my things."

"Alright princess!" Loke says as he vanishes leaving me with a huge grin on my face while walking back to the others.

_'This is going to be awesome!'_ I think excitedly.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey Guys, I don't know when I'll update but I'll try to update as much as possible, if you guys have any questions ask and I'll answer to the best of my ability! ****If you guys have any ideas let me know, this story doesn't have any set path yet so I'm open for ideas! ^-^**


End file.
